


Moos In Bloom

by SassyStrider



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Sky Factory, Sky Factory AU, mooblooms, there might b another chapter or two? how mysterious. who knows. not even i dear reader., this is just Gav n Ry Somehow Become The Parents Of A Magical Flower Cow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 11:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20638463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyStrider/pseuds/SassyStrider
Summary: “Ohhh~! Ry!” He made a few high pitched noises as he swayed with the calf in his arms, ignoring its small moo at his radiating warmth, and held it out to Ryan. “It’s so cute, Ryan! Look, Ry!”“What… happened to it?” Ryan cautiously pet the calf’s head, eyeing the flowers on its back. “Was it really the flowers? Maybe the golden ones are special or something.”------In which Gavin magically creates a moobloom with the power of botany and a good ol' Golden Delicious.





	Moos In Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> howdy this is not only my first AH fic ever but also the first fic i've managed to complete in deadass years [throws confetti] anyway.. i thought it'd b nice for ryan n gav to hav a moobloom bc ry is the cow guy n gav is associated w the sun/gold so like!! bro hav u seen a moobloom... look it up on google they're from Minecraft Earth they look like cheese cows with flowers.

“Geoff has like, thousands of magical chickens he creates! Surely I can create some sort of magical creature too. Like… a cat! Made of pure radiant light! Or— or a super chicken that generates ‘n stores solar power on its own! Like a solar panel, but it’s a chicken! That’d be mental. Geoff’d like that a lot, wouldn’t he?” Gavin looked up from the magical glowing flowers at his feet and excitedly looked over at Ryan, who was feeding Edgar and a few of the other cows that were gathered around him at the promise of food.

“I’m sure he would, but aren’t chickens kind of his thing? I’d leave the chickens to him; they’re kind of what he does.” Ryan chuckled as Edgar seemed to moo in agreement and Gavin huffed.

“Well I’m sure he wouldn’t mind it if it was an advance in bloody power. Surely he wouldn’t be jealous of one little new chicken breed that wasn’t his own.” Ryan shrugged in response to the half-question and Gavin walked to look at the cows that seemed to be the focus of Ryan’s attention.

Beside him, there was Edgar, a cow from Geoff’s farm that Ryan had picked out himself and who wore a crown upon his bovine head, and a few other cows. There was one that seemed a bit younger than Edgar, who was white as opposed to Edgar’s brown, and a small, white calf that seemed to be the child of the aforementioned white cow.

“Aw, this one’s a small one, innit?” He leaned down to pet the fuzzy hide of the small calf as it looked up at him. “Just a little, wittle young'en! This one’s the kid o’ the one next to Edgar, yeah? They Edgar’s kid too?” He looked up at Ryan as he stood up straight again after petting the calf.

“Not sure, to be honest. That’s a possibility, for sure, though. Geoff told me the white one’s the mom a while back before going back to his chickens, so at least that much is known. He doesn’t really care much about these cows but they seem to have taken a liking toward me, somehow. Actually, I’m surprised the mom let you touch her kid, honestly.” Ryan gave an affectionate pat to the white cow as she flicked her tail.

“Hey!” Gavin glared at Ryan and leaned over to also pet the white cow, smiling when she didn’t react violently to his action. “Maybe they can tell how close we are, Ry! And that’s why they like me too.”

Ryan hummed as if in thought to distract from the slight blush he got and pet the cow’s head absentmindedly. “Probably not. It’s most likely just your solar warmth.”

Gavin suddenly looked down at the white calf that seemed to be ever closer to his legs and made a slight noise of realization. “Oh! Probably, yeah. But it could still be the other thing, Ryan! But golly, this little one seems t’ like me a lot, huh? You want a treat, little one? Oh I bet you do!” He cooed like an excited mom to her baby and took a golden apple out of his silken bag as the baby took to munching on one of the nearby glowing yellow botany flowers. “Oi, Ryan. I’ve been noticin’, but is it alright for ‘em to eat these?”

“The flowers? I don’t see why not. They’re just flowers, and cows have a tendency to munch on those all the time.”

“Yeah, but they’re magic flowers. For Michael’s botany 'n stuff. But they seem to be fine, so it’s probably whatevs, yeah? Are ya enjoyin’ the yummy flowers? Betchu are!” Gavin switched from his mildly concerned and confused tone to the cooing again, and Ryan would have rolled his eyes had it not been pretty cute as the calf gave a small moo back in response. “You want some dessert? I’ve got a golden apple with your name on it, little calfie!” He set the apple on a nearby chicken coop and took out his dark purple-black obsidian all-in-one tool, morphing it into a sword.

“Cutting it with a sword? Really? Gavin, you’re gonna get hurt; I probably have a spare dagger or knife or something, just gimme a sec—”

“No no, I got this! Where’s the fun in a normal knife anyway, Ry?”

Ryan looked on in concern as the young god tried to slice the apple to the best of his ability, only to nick his finger a second later n wince at the golden blood that dripped a bit onto the apple. He licked the small drips of blood off of his finger and gave a thumbs up to Ryan as Ryan’s eyebrows furrowed a bit more and he heard Ryan mutter something along the lines of “idiot”.

After a few more minutes, the apple was cut, albeit a bit shabbily, and Gavin extended a hand to the calf to give it one of the smaller, more smushed slices. The calf happily took it from his hand, gleefully munching on the golden fruit and enjoying the sweet taste of something other than the dull grass or the odd glowing flowers. It gave a small moo in thanks and Gavin gave a giddy clap as he offered it another slice. Again, the calf snatched the slice from his hand and munched it down, to Gavin’s delight, but as it was chewing away and before it could finish its second apple slice fully, it began to emit a strange glow, similar to Gavin’s solar radiance.

“Uh.” Ryan and Gavin stared down at the calf, who didn’t seemed fazed as it swallowed its slice and looked up expectantly at Gavin for another.

“Ryan, were you wrong about those flowers after all? I saw it munching away at some of those yellow flowers a sec ago. Is it okay?” He looked down at the calf with a mix of concern and awe as he watched the calf continue to glow.

“But this one’s alright…?” He pointed to the white cow next to him in confusion. “And so is Edgar, and lemme tell you, I saw him eat quite a few of those red ones before you came over.”

“Hmm…” Gavin’s eyes lit up after he hummed in thought for a second. “Oh! Look, look, hey, the calf ‘n I match, Ry! Look, we both glow!” As he reached his arms out to gesture to himself, he knocked another slice off of the top of the chicken coop and the calf swiftly moved to the right to lean its head down and have another treat. As it bit into the slice again, the glowing intensified as some sort of magical vines seemed to rise up from the calf.

Gavin squeaked and he and Ryan backed up as they watched the calf. “Gav, what’d you DO?” His eyes flickered over to the fearful yet awed god, his voice incredulous.

“You think I bloody know?! I was just givin’ the thing a snack!” His voice cracked as he tried to reach out a hand to the bright light and Ryan smacked his hand away. Lord knows that Gavin could either hurt himself or the calf.

The bright light caught the attention of nearby Geoff, who glared at them from where he was standing at some chicken pens a little ways away. “Y'all best not be doing any of your fucking magic in my farm! I told you guys to keep shit AWAY from the chickens, damn it!” He didn’t move much to stop them, though, considering the magic was closer to the gate to the botany area than his chickens, and it wasn’t on such a big scale that he feared they were fucking with him and his beloved chickens.

In a flash of light, the air around them settled with a floral scent, stronger than before, and the tendrils of light shrank back down. In front of the gods stood the baby calf from before, but its hide a golden orange-ish yellow with patches of its former white color and bright, young sunflowers on its back, seeming freshly bloomed. Ryan and Gavin stared at the calf in silence for a second as it sniffed at the ground where the apple slice was, but the silence soon broke as Gavin squealed and leaned down to pick up the calf in his arms.

“Ohhh~! Ry!” He made a few high pitched noises as he swayed with the calf in his arms, ignoring its small moo at his radiating warmth, and held it out to Ryan. “It’s so cute, Ryan! Look, Ry!”

“What… happened to it?” Ryan cautiously pet the calf’s head, eyeing the flowers on its back. “Was it really the flowers? Maybe the golden ones are special or something.”

“What’re you guys fawnin’ over?’ They looked over to see Michael closing the door to the botany area and walking toward them with a cocked brow. "The fuck is that?”

“I fed a little calf some of a golden apple 'n it transformed into this! We think it might have somethin’ t’ do with the golden flowers it ate before the apple but! Innit so cute, Micoo?” Gavin cooed at the calf again as he looked over at Michael.

“'Golden flowers’? Oh, you mean some of the botany plants? I mean, it’s possible. Flowers are used in botanical spells so if you combined it with something special like a golden apple then yeah, I guess it might be possible. Wack.” He gave the calf a pat as the urging of Gavin’s ecstatic, expecting look and scoffed as Gavin made another small squeal-like noise. “Oi, Geoff!” Gavin and the calf started at the sudden loud shout. “Wanna come see somethin’ cool that got made on your farm? It’s cute as fuck.”

Geoff slowly set down the hiss-clucking gunpowder chicken he was holding down onto a pen and reluctantly made his way toward the slowly growing group of people on his farm. “What is it? Is it the source of all that magic glowing bullshit a second ago?” He froze when he saw the yellow calf in Gavin’s arms and gasped. “Is that a yellow goddamn cow? Those exist?”

“Gav accidentally pulled some botany shit and made it. Cute as fuck, right?” Michael smirked at Geoff’s adoring expression.

“Yeah, it’s cute as dicks!” He made little baby voice noises at the cow as he lovingly pet its head and looked at the flowers on its back. “Can these things be bred? We might be able to use the flowers on its back for dye or decoration or something.”

“Don’t cut its flowers! Geoff, those are part of its body! Don’t hurt our kid!” Gavin squawked and started to hover in panic, ready to fly away, thus startling the calf and making it flail.

“'Our’?” Ryan and Michael echoed each other, looking at Gavin and raising in eyebrow in question as Gavin steadied the calf in his arms and press it against his radiating chest.

“Yeah! Ry’s kinda the cows’ leader or caretaker or dad or whatever, 'n I made this thing what it is, so it’s ours! Look, it’s even bright yellow, just like the gold on my outfit and the sun! It’s like a combo of Ryan 'n I.” They watched as he raised the cow up into the air as the sun shone behind it, illuminating the calf’s yellow hide in a warm sunny glow and looking like it was straight out of that one Lion King scene. “I shall name her… Daisy!” He lowered his arms as the calf squirmed and mooed in protest at being in the air and clumsily yet cautiously handed the calf to Ryan, who wasn’t exactly prepared and scrabbled to hold the calf, letting it nestle in safety into his big arms and broad chest.

“Whoa, whoa, hang on. 'Daisy’? And since when did I agree to be this thing’s dad?” He adjusted his arms and pet the calf once before setting it down, where it shakily walked toward its actual bovine mother and laid down between her and Edgar.

“Ryan, you’re the cow guy! You were like its dad even before I came along 'n did my little botany whatchamacallit. 'N it looked so relaxed in your arms a second ago! Quite odd, though, considering you’re the Dark God 'n all, innit?”

“Trust me, it liked you much more; well, until the whole 'lifting it up in the air’ thing. It just felt relieved to be somewhere more secure.”

“Well the bottom line is it’s ours now, 'n we have to take take o’ it. Isn’t that right, miss Daisy?” He leaned down and let her nibble on another slice of apple that had fallen to the floor. As it nuzzled at Gavin’s leg and Gavin drew Ryan in for a hug, Ryan sighed and flushed a bit. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad.

“Soooo, can this thing’s flowers be harvested, or not?”

**Author's Note:**

> yes, the scene where they lift it up n stuff was based on Sky factory 4! :D I hadn't seen part 1 yet before writing this, tho, funnily enough :p uhhhhhhhhhhhhh i dunno if im gonna write more of this? i might if anyone has any ideas or wants more or smth but i think another chapter w gav n jeremy finding out that the addition of god/magical blood was what made the transformation or smth could b neat so him n lil j make more mooblooms? but also... daisy is their special baby...... There can Only Be One,,, haha dunno. but thnx for readin! ur Top.  
P.S. yes i kno i write gav's dialogue kinda weird. i type things how they're enunciated by the person, so w accents n stuff it can get Zany(tm).  
Tumblr link: https://yumenosakiacademy.tumblr.com/post/187711081082/moos-in-bloom


End file.
